Wishful Thinking
by GryffindorPrincess1234
Summary: Hermione Granger was that girl who only cared about grades and certainly not love. But when two Weasley brothers make her feel differently, is it Wishful Thinking that she'll never fall for them? Now complete! Note: The twins are only a year older, instead of 2 years. Reviews make my day!
1. Prologue

**Wishful Thinking**

**All of the wonderful characters go to J.K Rowling, only the plot belongs to me. But only just, even J.K Rowling owns some of that. *Cries***

**Prologue**

_Hermione didn't care about love, she really didn't...did she?_

Hermione sat in the common room reading a slushy romantic book. She had just got to a truly disgusting part, she didn't even want to explain. She pulled a face...ew. Just as she was beginning to skip that chapter Lavender and Ron entered the common room

_"Oh Godric, not them" _ she thought. _"Please don't start kissing...please, I might just vomit." _

They sat on the couch and to Hermione's disgust began to kiss. She got up and walked quickly in to the corridor. She sat down slowly with her book and began to read again. She honestly wasn't jealous of Lavender. I mean, Ron was just her best friend, nothing more. But it felt as if he was drifting away from herself and Harry. She sort of missed his stupidity and his sharp tongue. Little did she know, Ron really didn't like Lavender and was only doing it to make Hermione jealous...


	2. Jealousy always ends in a fight

**Chapter 1 **

Lavender and Ron began dating just the victory of Gryffindor in Quidditch. Ron had tried to push her away but he had a thought while doing so.

"_If I date Lavender, Hermione will become jealous!"_

He really wished he hadn't continued kissing Lavender, he rarely ever saw Harry anymore, or Hermione. Hermione was angry rather than jealous, which sort of worried him. Ron had confided in Harry of his 'genius' plan, but Harry had told him Hermione only thought of him as friend, nothing more. Ron had mused over this for days. Stuck with Lavender forever? Not his idea of Heaven. He really, really hoped Harry was wrong.

"He what?!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Yep, he did all this to make you jealous, it's insane!" Harry said.

"What an IDIOT! Surely he knows I only love him like a brother? I've never given the impression I like him as more...have I?" Hermione questioned.

"No, you haven't. I've told him over and over but...he just doesn't get it." Harry sighed.

"Harry, I'll see you later, I've got to go do my Potions homework, see you at dinner!"

Hermione walked down to the library thinking about what Harry had just told her. _"Ron really thinks of me like that? Now everything we do together will be so awkward..."_

She looked down at the potions textbook trying to memorise the process of how to make Amortentia. Suddenly she felt herself fall into somebody. She looked up at red hair and blue eyes. One of the twins. "Sorry Fred!" she squeaked.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um...I don't know...guessed?" she said quietly.

"Hmm...it's okay, it was my fault. What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The process of Amortentia."

"Planning to use it on anybody, Hermione?" Fred asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No. I'm not. I'll see you later, bye Fred." Hermione said.

"See you."

Hermione had finished her studying and began to walk to the Great Hall for dinner. To her disgust, if she wanted to sit with Harry, Ginny, or any of her friends, she'd have to sit next to Ron. _"Skip dinner? No, don't be so afraid, it's Ron, your best friend." _She sat down between Ron and Harry. "Hi Hermione, erm, long time no see ay?" Ron said.

"Yes, because you've been with that thing." she said quickly. Things really were awkward now she knew how he felt.

"She isn't a thing...she's a person Hermione." Ron said.

"Well, she doesn't act like a person. She acts like a face-sucking monster!" Hermione said angrily.

"You're unbelievable, you really are Hermione. Come on Lav, let's go for a walk." With that, Lavender and Ron got up and left.

Ginny, Harry, Neville, Seamus, the Twins and Luna (she always sits with the Gryffindors) were all staring at her. "What?!" she asked. The whole group collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Face-sucking monster!" Harry said between laughs. Hermione began to giggle, "It's true!"

"We know Hermione!" Ginny said, amused.

"Why were you all listening anyway?" Hermione asked after the laughter died down.

"Uh..you said it rather loudly..." Neville said, smiling. Hermione also smiled. Everyone smiled, Hermione felt happy again.

Hermione walked arm in arm with Ginny and Harry into the common room. Only to find, you guessed it, Lavender and Ron. "Get a room! Merlin!" Ginny said, annoyed.

"I thought you were going for a walk.." Hermione said.

"It was too cold, why do you care?" Ron said angrily.

"I don't! I don't care about you anymore! Look, I just want to get it out, I don't think of you any more as a brother! Harry told me how you felt and I just don't feel the same! I don't want things to be awkward around us, like it was at dinner! You're dating her to make me jealous, I don't want you to be with somebody that you really don't love, Ron! I love you as my best friend, I really do, and I don't want us to no longer be friends!" She said, with relief. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she ran up to her dormitory. As she lay on her bed, she heard only silence in the common room, everybody was there and she had pratically shouted it. She hated herself like Ron probably hated her now, for sharing his secret. Then, she listened painfully to Ron shouting at Harry for telling her. Harry shouted back, it was muffled and she couldn't hear. She began to cry, she really didn't want to cause Ron and Harry to hate eachother. She heard a door slam, Ginny shouting for Harry and then silence again.

10 minutes pasted. She then heard Lavender scream that it was over between her and Ron. Ron shouted something back that sounded like "Good! I never even liked you!" _"I've pratically ruined Ron's life." _Lavender stormed into the dorm and screamed, Hermione quickly made her escape, unnoticed.

_Could this be the end of the Golden Trio?_


	3. Figuring out life

**Chapter 3**

Hermione crept down to the common room. She saw Ron with his brothers, Neville, Seamus and some others. Unfortunetely, he saw her.

"Before you shout at me, I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to blurt it out, I feel so terrible, I've ruined your life!" She said, beginning to cry again.

"Hermione, you haven't, if anything, you've done me a favour."

"Wha-wha-what?"

"You broke me and Lavender up, great! I started the argument with Harry, so I can apologise and we're friends again, and well, you and me, we can still be...friends." he smiled faintly.

"Ron I'm sorry" she said as she hugged him. She felt a feeling she'd never felt towards Ron before, she pulled away. She smiled at him and left to go and find Harry.

Hermione had weird thoughts as she searched for Harry _"What was that feeling? Perhaps I felt sorry for him, no I've felt that before, maybe it was...love? No! It can't be..." "And what about that awkwardness around Fred earlier. Hermione, you must not fall in love. You must not fall in love with 2 people. That are brothers. One is your best friend. One is a year older. I must be going crazy!" _

She spotted Harry with Ginny. "Harry! I'm sorry!" as she hugged him.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for telling you, none of this would of happened if I didn't tell you."

"Ginny? Do you think I could talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Ginny said smiling.

Hermione told Ginny about her thoughts. Ginny looked shocked "So whatever happens you're gonna be my step-sister."

"Um no, it's just a crush, that I'm not even sure about, I can't be in love with two people, no no no no, I can't, it's not possi-" she trailed off.

"Don't worry." Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

That night, Hermione decided to write to Ron, in her letter, she wrote this:

_Ron,_

_What I said earlier, I don't know if it's true. I don't know if I love you like a brother, I don't know if I love you as more. I know you love me as more, and I think I may love you in the same way. I'm figuring out my feelings at the moment, so don't get your hopes up. I hope that you reply. Love,_

_Hermione xx_

10 minutes later, Hermione got a reply, not in Ron's writing though, she read it, confused:

_Hermione,_

_I am Fred, writing for Ron as he cannot __contain his excitment, __sorry, Ron didn't want me to write that. Now, he says that he is very happy and hopes that you will figure out your feelings soon. He is sorry for being so stupid, heartless and brainless, __no difference there then__, sorry, he didn't want me to write that either. What a spoilsport. Best wishes and love from Ron_

_Fred...or Ron...whoever you want to think of this from. No kisses. Sorry._

Now Fred knew of her feelings for Ron. Were there feelings for Ron? She just didn't know. She needed to work her life out,

_Soon. _


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke up in the Library. She was confused as to why she was here, then she remembered...

Flashback:

_Hermione finished reading Ron, or Fred's letter to her. She needed to sort her life out. She looked down, and tried to figure out when her life had become such a mess. Seconds later she felt somebody very close. She looked up. Lavender was there, reading the letter from Ron. _

_"What are you doing Lavender? That's mine!"_

_"Stealing isn't good Granger. You broke me and Won-Won up and now you're trying to steal him! Well guess what? It's not going to happen. I suggest you get out before I make you! _

Hermione shook her head, why had she obeyed Lavender. Hermione could beat her any day in a stand off! Hermione walked back to the common room to find the Weasleys, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Malfoy and Dean all sitting in a circle."What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"I got chucked out of my dorm" she said.

"Come join us, we're playing Truth or Dare." Fred said eagerly.

"Umm okay.." she said as she sat between Harry and Ginny.

"Who's go?" somebody asked.

"Luna hasn't been yet." George said. "Luna..truth or dare?"

"The nargles say...truth if you please!" Luna replied dreamily.

"Uh...Who, in this room, would you marry?" George said, "Wait drink the Veritism first!"

Luna sipped the Veritism and suddenly said "Neville" and then returned to her usual self. Neville had turned bright red.

"Hermione...Truth or Dare?" Luna asked.

"Urm...truth.."

Luna responded by, "Do you believe in Nargles?"

"Ermm sorry, no..." Luna wasn't dazed at all.

"Ronald. Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" he responded.

"Hermione I have the perfect idea!" George said. Then he wispered something to her.

Hermione smirked, "Ron. First, ask the girl you love out, then kiss them for one minute, then break up with them."

"No, No...Fine..." he walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, will you go out with me?" he asked, red.

"Of course" Hermione replied. Ron then kissed her for one minute straight, perhaps more. "Uh...it's over." Hermione giggled. "But it's not! Not really..Hermione will you go out with me? Please!?"

"Oh Ronald! Of course I will!" Hermione said, it seemed she had finally figured out her feelings. _"Finally. I never thought I would fall for my best friend. But life is full of surprises!" _She thought.

"Um, that should conclude this evening's game...bed now..." Fred said. Hermione looked at him funnily, he looked back, then turned away and left the common room.

"Goodnight, Hermione" Ron said.

"Night" Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

Once everybody had gone, Hermione wondered about Fred. Then a scary thought dawned on her; _"What if he likes me?!" _

Just when life seemed to be fair, it took a wrong turn again.

_Hermione was just as unsure about her life as she was before._


	5. The Unlucky Ball

**Chapter 5**

Hermione went to the edge of the portrait hole, nobody. She turned on her heel and went to bed, but she couldn't sleep at all.

Before she knew it, it was time to get up. Hermione stretched, got dressed, had a wash and went down to breakfast. Ron met up with her at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hey..are we still you know..." Ron asked nervously.

"Of course, why did you ask?" she asked, laughing.

"No reason." he said as his face broke into a smile.

They walked down to where Harry, Ginny and the twins were sitting. "Goodmorning Harry, Ginny, Fred, George." Hermione beamed.

"Goodmorning!" Harry said, "I see you two are still dating then." he said, smirking.

"Well yes. Obviously" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Fred leave. This time, she followed.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean you keep walking away whenever Ron or I mentions us dating"

"Forget it." he began to walk away again.

"No! Just tell me!"

"NO! I SAID just forget it!" Hermione gave up and walked away, shaking her head.

That afternoon a meeting was called between the 7th years, 6th years and 5th years.

"This year, there will be the annual ball! Most of you 7th years know that there is one every 6 years. It will be held tomorrow night." Dumbledore boomed.

The room filled up with chatter and excitement.

"Hermione, will you go with me?" Ron asked.

"Of course! You asked first, after all!" she said, giggling.

"At least this isn't going to be a repeat of last year then!" Ron grinned.

"Ginny, what are you going to wear? And who are you going with more to the point?!" Hermione asked Ginny that evening.

"Well, I'm going with Harry. And I thought about wearing this," Ginny said as she pulled out a lime green ankle length dress.

"Oh, that's lovely Ginny, it really is!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Thank you, and you? What are you wearing and who are you going with?"

"Ron, this time. And I thought about wearing this," She said as she showed Ginny a peach just above the knee dress.

"Oh Hermione, good choice! I heard it can be short dresses earlier, not just long dresses." Ginny exclaimed. Hermionee smiled.

xxxxxxx

The night of the ball was finally here. Ron and Hermione sat at a table with Ginny and Harry drinking the punch. "Hermione, you look really nice tonight." Harry said kindly.

"Thank you!" she said as Ron agreed.

"Would you like to dance, Mione?" Ron blurted out.

"Of course I would." she said as she and Ron drifted out to the dancefloor. "I like this song." Hermione said.

"So do I," He said as he twirled Hermione around. "I remember you danced to this one with Krum."

"So? What's your point?" Hermione said, getting angry.

"Nothing! I just think it brings back bad memories."

"BAD? What do you mean bad?"

"I MEAN, when I didn't ask you to the ball and I left you crying on the staircase!" he said, angrily.

"You still haven't apologised you know."

"Apologised for what?!" He said and the couple stopped dancing.

"FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT THAT NIGHT!" She shouted, now everybody was watching.

"I WASN'T AN IDIOT! I JUST, YOU JUST, YOU WENT WITH THE ENEMY!" he shouted back.

"HE WASN'T THE ENEMY RON, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"YES HE WAS!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" she shouted as she stormed out of the hall with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron call. She quickened her pace and went outside. She sat on the bench in the freezing cold and sobbed. When she heard footsteps she quickly stopped crying and looked up to see who it was. Fred.

"What do _you _want?" she said.

"To see if you are okay, are you okay?" he asked, as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, no, why's he such an idiot?" she asked him and herself.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he doesn't deserve you and you could do so much better than him, trust me." he soothed.

"Are you implying that I should dump him?" she asked.

"No, well sort of I guess, if you want. Hermione, all the times you've cried it's been because of him, do you really want that kind of relationship with somebody?"

"Well no, of course not, but.."

"No buts, think about what I've said. Now come on, come inside, it's freezing." he said.

"Thank you Fred." she said, as she hugged him.

"For what?" he said, surprised.

"For giving me that advice."

"It's okay." They walked inside together, little did they know Ron had heard, and seen, the whole scene.

"I should get to bed, goodnight Fred." Hermione told Fred.

"Okay, 'night Hermione." He said, smiling. Hermione got butterflies. _"Do not, I repeat do NOT fall in love with your boyfriend's elder brother." _Hermione scowled herself.

_Two brothers, one girl...where could this be going?_


	6. Love hurts

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up suddenly. She looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning, yet she didn't feel sleepy at all. So she decided to go down to the common room. As she walked down, she heard somebody there. She tried to be as silent as possible, but this person turned round. Ronald. "Umm hi Ron.." she said awkwardly.

"I heard you talking to Fred. You gonna end it then?" When he said that, Hermione felt anger rise inside of her.

"Why were you eavesdropping? First you start an argument about something that happened ages ago, now you follow me and listen to private conversations? What is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't! Nothing's wrong with me!" He shouted, exasperated.

"Sure! Because you don't trust me! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ONE FOR YOU!" he bellowed.

"You think that you're not good enough for me?" she asked in a small voice.

"You have standards, you prefer Fred. You dated me to make him jealous, didn't you?"

"No! Of course not! But Ron, I don't know..I-I don't know if I love you anymore!"

"You never did. Don't bother lying. It's over 'Mione." Ron said, walking out of the common room. Then Hermione lost it, she couldn't stop crying, she had been cruel, she had told her boyfriend she didn't love him, so much for intelligence. She had grown feelings for him, as more as a friend, but only for a short while. He was basically her brother, she felt ashamed for letting the poor boy down.

Fred walked in, but when Hermione saw him, she ran out. "Hermione?" she heard him call. She heard him running after her.

"Leave me alone! It's all your fault!" Hermione shouted through sobs.

"My fault? What's my fault?" Hermione slowed down and Fred grabbed her arm, she turned around slowly.

"Me and Ron broke up. Because of you. Because he heard us talking, because he knows how I feel about y-" she had almost admitted her feelings, but stopped herself.

"You're allowed to talk to people, Hermione. Ignore him, like I said you don't deserve him. How do you feel about me Hermione, then, hmm?" he smirked.

"I feel hatred towards you at the moment, just leave me alone." she began to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist again.

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Fred! Just stop it! Just leave me alone!" she cried.

"Hermione, just tell me, please." he pleaded.

"I-I-I don't know! I-I think I l-love you.." she ran away, leaving a shocked Fred. _'She likes me back? Wow, I didn't expect that' _He smiled.

Hermione ran and ran and ran, why had she told him? Now he hates her, she isn't as bright as everybody thinks. She cried and cried while she ran. She bumped into Ginny. "Hermione?! Oh Merlin what's wrong?"

"I-I've done something stupid!"

"Let's talk about it, come on." Ginny comforted Hermione by hugging her.

_Love hurts._


	7. Opposites really do attract

Chapter 7

The Final Chapter

Ginny was shocked. "Ron broke up with you because you were talking to Fred. That's crazy. What an idiot. You're better off without him, trust me!"

"That's not all. I told Fred I love him!"

"You what? Hermione! You can't be in love with two people, don't tell me you went out with Ron to make Fred jealous?"

"No, I genuinely liked Ron in that way, but the feelings went away and now, well now I am in love with Fred. I sound like such a sl-"

"Don't say it, you're not, you and Fred are way more perfect for each other 'Mione! Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Opposites attract?'"

"Well...I suppose so. But what if I made a fool of myself and he hates me?"

"He doesn't, believe me." she said, smirking. She knew something Hermione didn't.

Later at dinner, Hermione got a note.

_Meet me at the lake at 8pm_

_From ?_

Hermione looked around confused, there were no clues to who it could be.

At 8pm Hermione walked to the lake to see a faint orange colour. It was a Weasley, she smiled.

"Ah, you came." the person said.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. "Fred! Oh you hate me! You want to hex me don't you!" she cried.

"Um, not quite. Actually quite the opposite of that." he said quietly.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I thought about what you said earlier. I never knew you felt like that, well you think I hate you, but for once, you're wrong. When I heard those words come out of your mouth my heart was doing somersaults Hermione. I've liked you since last year. I wish I'd told you sooner."

"Fred! Are you joking? Or are you George? Or- or - or.." she was cut off by a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"If I was George, I wouldn't do that, would I?"

"Well..." she started.

"No, I wouldn't." as he pulled her in for another kiss. As they broke apart you could clearly see huge grins on their faces.

"I've waited for a long time to do that, Fred." Hermione smiled.

"Me too, Mione, me too."

Hermione laced her fingers around Fred's and they walked inside. For now, Hermione's life was perfect, no worries, apart from what Ron would say, but she needn't worry about that now. He would always be her best friend. Her life was perfect, and as Ginny had said,

_Opposites Attract._

_~End~_

_Why not review? It would make my day. _


	8. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed writing this, and I really hope you enjoy reading it just as much. It's one of my first, so I really want feedback, it would make me so happy! If you have critism, please make it constructive and tell me how I can improve, and please don't be harsh! I really want to thank you for reading!**_


End file.
